


Jaemin's World (One More Day)

by chromaticmuse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: All Jeno wants is Jaemin, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jaemin's there to save the day, Jeno's boyfriend is an asshole, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and vice versa, not on each other though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromaticmuse/pseuds/chromaticmuse
Summary: Not to quote Dolly Parton's 'Jolene' but the only way Jeno could describe Jaemin was that his beauty was beyond compare, not a single flaw across his perfectly tanned skin, James Dean like facial structure. His lashes fluttered so softly each time he blinked, opening up to reveal the most puppy like chocolate-brown eyes that glowed heavenly, specks of golden brown shining through thanks to the slightest bit of sun.Yeah, Jaemin was an angel, Jeno was sure of it.





	Jaemin's World (One More Day)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is my first jeno/jaemin fic so im excited to see how it goes writing this pair with this storyline !!! i'm excited for how it's gonna go as i've been working so much on this and perfecting the storyline in my head, so i think it's really gonna turn out good 
> 
> as always comments and kudos are appreciated!!!

_**"Jaemin had a gun.** _  
_**He shot the horizon and killed the sun.** _  
_**Never liked the sky, Jaemin and I."** _

Jeno never really was one to talk about his problems, finding it better to keep things to himself and just hope, pray, even for things to get better. And if he was being honest, sometimes it did. It did get better, only for a short while, however, then things were bad again and he'd be just how was a few weeks, on a rare occasion, months, ago. No one to blame but himself, even though he knew that wasn't true, but it's how he felt. Along with that there wasn't really anyone for him to talk to about everything, no one but himself.

  
That was, however, until he met Jaemin.

  
And God, Jeno didn't really believe in God or angels, he just prayed hoping that someone, anyone, out there would have pity on him and help him, but if angels were real they'd come in the ethereal form of none other than Na Jaemin, Jeno though.

  
Not to quote Dolly Parton's 'Jolene' but the only way Jeno could describe Jaemin was that his beauty was beyond compare, not a single flaw across his perfectly tanned skin, James Dean like facial structure. His lashes fluttered so softly each time he blinked, opening up to reveal the most puppy like chocolate-brown eyes that glowed heavenly, specks of golden brown shining through thanks to the slightest bit of sun.

  
Yeah, Jaemin was an angel, Jeno was sure of it.

  
The first time Jeno was graced with the present of meeting Jaemin was not too long after an argument with his, Jeno's, partner, which resulted in a few broken vases, which, as bad as that sounds, is the furthest thing from the worst.

  
After storming out of the house in an attempt to not only clear his head, but to get himself as far away from danger as possible, Jeno hopped on his bike and sped down the road. With no true destination in mind Jeno only stopped once his legs truly felt as if they were bound to just fall of if he pedaled one more inch, and slowly removed himself from his bike not wanting to fall out due to the muscles in his legs being weak in the moment.

  
Moving his bike over to a nearby lamp post, Jeno fumbled around in the bike's basket, shakily grabbing his bike lock prior to wrapping it around the post and attempting to lock it. But, however, due to his shaky hands, as if his fingers were made of butter, the bike lock slipped out and clanged against the ground.

  
Have you ever done your best to try and hold any and all emotion in, especially when you're in public or around family, friends, and anything in between? Jeno has found himself in that situation more times than he can count. Now have you ever been in that same situation and were able to hold everything in, letting the mental turmoil not show on your surface only for something so small, so trivial, to, metaphorically, cause the dam to break, letting all emotions flow out not caring who is around?

  
That was the situation Jeno had currently found himself in.

  
He did his best to compose himself on the bike ride, thinking that it'd look a little odd for people to see someone sobbing while biking through the streets. Along with that, Jeno didn't think it'd be entirely safe to operate a bike with a constant flow of tears. All that composure he built up, pulling back and bottling his emotions, all for it to go to waste over something as simple as him dropping his bike lock.

  
Feeling the tears begin to well up Jeno took a deep breath in, slowly closing his eyes trying to will any and all sadness away, not wanting to break down in public around an entire group of strangers.

  
Months ago he began training himself, teaching himself new ways and new tactics in order to make him appear emotionless as any emotion during his fights with his partner only angered the other more, and Jeno didn't like when more anger was added into the already heated conflict between the two.

  
So, logically, it makes sense for him to do the same in public, as, in Jeno's mind, it's perfectly fine to not want to show emotion, the idea of being seen as weak is one thing, but the idea of a stranger, or worse, someone that he may not know, but that his partner knows, seeing him in such a weak state and it getting back to him ultimately terrified him.

  
After what seemed like multiple minutes, when in reality was probably just thirty seconds, Jeno took one final deep breath before opening his eyes. Once his eyes were opened he blinked a few times, ridding himself of the tears that built up in order to clear his vision, but was met with confusion upon realizing his bike lock was no longer on the ground.

  
"Is this yours, dude?" A voice rang out from above him, causing Jeno to quickly stand upright, a look of shock now formed on his expression cause how on Earth did he not notice someone coming his way. More importantly how on Earth did he not notice someone as beautiful and angelic as the man standing before him.

  
Jeno couldn't believe it in the moment. The man he had just met, quite literal seconds ago, spoke to him so kindly, so softly, as if they were life long friends finally reuniting. It was, dare Jeno say, magical. Something about the other's beauty and kindness of his words became the source of the warmth spreading through Jeno's chest, a warmth he hadn't felt in a very, very long time.

  
The other's face, so soft and kind, his expression matching the same feelings, Jeno found every feature ethereal. There was something....trusting about the other's features, which, Jeno thought, is why he was able to pick up on the very subtle change in the other's features.

  
The change from kindness you'd show a stranger, to a face expressing that same kindness, but with a hint of worry.

  
Had the other been able to see through Jeno's facade? The facade he spent the last however long perfecting down to a perfect point?

  
Impossible. Jeno thought his brows furrowing slightly, preparing to ask the other if something was wrong, only to have his plans halted as the other spoke first.

  
"Are...are you okay, dude?" He asked, maintaining eye contact with the other as he, as if subconsciously, locked the bike lock around the pole, securing the bike in it's place. "You look like you're a second away from crying. Please don't cry." He spoke, voice still as soft as ever, trying to assess the situation, if any, at hand.

  
Blinking.

  
That's all Jeno could muster up to reply with.

  
Very confused, very taken aback, blinking.

  
Every emotion Jeno had managed to suppress, hold back, lock in the furthest depths of his mind and heart began to make their way to surface again, tears building up even more than before, his eyes already reddening.

  
His first instinct was to run, get away, not show anyone any emotion. The last thing he wanted was to be ridiculed by strangers who knew fuck all about anything that he had went through that day, or any days, weeks, months prior. Who was he to let someone he just met judge him?

  
It scared him, terrified him even. There are horrible people in the world, Jeno was well aware of this, one of them lived in his own home. There are people who are void of emotion, who see any and everyone who shows even the slightest emotion as weak, and some of those people go as far as to bully, harass, or even injure the other.

  
That's what Jeno was terrified of.

  
Who's to say the boy in front of him in the moment was just putting up his own facade, tricking Jeno into thinking everything was fine, having sensed his emotional state and planned on hurting him? With how his home life was, Jeno knew he couldn't and shouldn't have took the risk, but yet, he did.

  
Every fiber of his being was telling him to run but the feeling of security that came with interacting with the other was too good to pass up, and Jeno knew he had to say something or soon enough he'd just look like he was on the verge of a complete breakdown, which he was.

  
Just as he was about to speak, Jeno, with his lips so slightly parted, had let out a quiet sob as the dams holding back his tears broke, allowing tears to flow.

  
This, obviously, alarmed the other who quickly looked around. Later on Jeno would realize the other boy was worried that passerbys would assume he had done something to him, which, indirectly, he had.

  
The other boy had been ever so kind to Jeno. So kind to someone who was nothing more than a stranger to him at the time. It ruined Jeno in the most beautifully emotional way.

  
"Okay, okay, you don't have to talk...Just...please come with me, yeah?" The other boy offered, pausing his words as Jeno breath hitched with each silent sob. "I can tell you don't want people seeing you like this, it's gonna be alright, we can go to the park's bathrooms, yeah? We'll get you cleaned up and then we can talk." He continued, reaching out his hand with means to grab Jeno, who jerked his arm away in defense.

  
"Okay!" The pink haired boy spoke, throwing his hands up in defense. "I won't touch you, just, will you follow me?" He continued, voice somehow softer than before. If a voice could be as soft as a feather, his was definitely it.

  
Nodding, not really understanding why he agreed to go along with the man he had, quite literally, just met, Jeno waited for the other to turn and begin walking ahead of him.

  
Following behind Jeno began his breathing techniques, wanting to calm himself down as God forbid the other male thought he was some crazy person who breaks down over the slightest things. Plus, if he planned on talking he would need to be able to actually speak coherent words.

  
Keeping his eyes to the ground Jeno only became alerted that they had neared the bathroom when the other spoke up, signalling that he was able to walk right passed it.

  
Looking up, it was then that Jeno became heavily aware that they were indeed in a park. This hadn't been Jeno's original destination, he planned on going to his friend Haechan's house, but his legs were on the verge of giving out and he truly couldn't pedal anymore, which prompted him to stop.

  
As if God, or whoever was out there, was looking out for him, the park goers weren't paying much attention to him, some people had been feeding the ducks over near the pond, others were at the playground, and some were just lounging around enjoying the day.

  
Jeno envied them.

  
It had been so long since he had what he could consider a 'good' day. He tried making normal plans with his partner, going on walks, to the beach, even something as simple and cliche and a movie and dinner date, but he'd get shot down aggressively. Somehow trying to make things seem normal meant that Jeno was trying to waste money on 'shit that didn't matter'.

  
Overtime he learned to stop asking about dates and just let his partner decide what they would do, on what days, if anything at all.

  
Sometime, Jeno wasn't really sure when, he gave up on the whole idealized-perfect relationship you'd see on TV. It was all bullshit, he thought. But something in him felt things were different with the boy in front of him.

  
Whomever he was with, if he was with anyone at all, Jeno felt the other was a good boyfriend. Very romantic, the perfect gentleman, any and everything a girl, or guy, would want in a boyfriend.

  
That was apart of the warm feeling that spread through his chest, Jeno was sure of it.

  
Just as he was about to further dive into his thoughts, the sound of the pink haired boy's angelic, soft, feather like tone speaking to him, pulled him back to reality, causing him to realized he had just been standing and staring off into the distance like some freak.

  
"Hey, dude? You okay?" He spoke, Jeno's head turning towards the other.

  
"S-Sorry." Jeno muttered, feeling his face heat up for all the wrong reasons. He was getting embarrassed, another thing that made Jeno want to cry. "I was just thinking, I, I'm sorry." He continued, shuffling past the other, entering the bathroom, still unsure why he so willingly was following the other.

  
"It's okay," He replied as Jeno passed by, making his way over to the sinks, back turned to the mirrors, not wanting to see himself in the current state he was in, "by the way, my name's Jaemin." The boy, Jaemin, introduced himself, turning on his heel as he entered the restroom, coming to a stop right next to Jeno.

  
"J-Jeno. I'm Jeno." He replied, a sniff following his words as his hands reached up to wipe at his face.

  
"Well, Jeno, it's nice to meet you." Jaemin replied happily, holding out his hands in means of shaking, only to pull it back seconds later. "Right. No touching, got it." He spoke, leaning down a bit to get a better look at Jeno's face as he was looking to the tiled floor beneath them.

  
Jeno did his best not to make eye contact with the other, knowing one look of his own gaze will give it all away, that Jaemin will know truly how broken he is and that today wasn't just a regular bad day.

  
But how could he resist gazing into the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen? His whole day had been everything but luxurious so why should he deny him self just this one luxury? Would it be so bad?

  
Jeno, unfortunately, decided that yes it would be so bad. So he opted to look anywhere but the other's eyes.

  
"Your face is all red and puffy." Jaemin informed, looking up at the other, allowing a slight smile to form on his face. "It's kind of cute, I think." He said, laughing to himself before clearing his throat, probably realizing what he had said. "Not that you crying is cute or funny. I didn't mean that." The other explained as he walked over to the edge of the sink, grabbing some napkins prior to turning on the faucet, wetting them slightly.

  
While Jaemin had been doing that, Jeno took it upon himself to seat himself on the counter, swaying his legs back and forth, still doing his best to calm himself, his nerves still as bad as they were moments ago.

  
He couldn't believe how nice Jaemin had been to him. Jeno became aware very quickly that Jaemin was not fronting this nice persona, that, in fact, he was actually a nice person. Not many people have shown the sad-eyed boy that sort of kindness before, maybe like four or five people at most, two of those people being his parents, and one of them now being Jaemin.

  
How could someone be so nice and so worried about a strangers well-being? They hadn't known each other for more than twenty-minutes and yet Jaemin was treated Jeno like a best friend. Which, Jeno, of course, didn't mind. It wasn't like he was getting this kind of treatment in his own home with the person he's meant to trust the most.

  
Jeno hadn't noticed he'd been so trapped in his thoughts again until the other lowered himself to make eye contact again, pulling Jeno from his thoughts.

  
"Did you hear me, dude?" Jaemin asked, a single brow rose wet napkins in his hand which was reaching out to him, as if offering him said napkins.

  
"No...I didn't, I, uh, I'm sorry." Jeno mumbled, clearing his throat once again as he avoided eye contact with the other. Feeling his face begin to heat up, Jeno was beginning to be glad he had been crying, the redness and puffiness would for sure mask his blush. Or at least he hoped so.

  
"Don't be sorry, it's okay, you've had a long day, it's okay." Jaemin reassured him, nodding along with his words. "I asked if you wanted to do this yourself, or if you were okay with me doing it." He questioned, moving the hand with the wet napkins in them a bit, signalling he was referring to the wiping of Jeno's face.

  
There it was again. The niceness, the kindness. Why was Jaemin treating him this way? They, quite literally, just learned each-other's names and suddenly Jaemin is treating him so good.

  
Jeno couldn't help but feel like he doesn't deserve someone as nice and caring as Jaemin in his life. No one should have to put up with someone who was as much of a train-wreck as Jeno was, or that's what Jeno thought anyway. It was rare that he had good thoughts about himself back then. But honestly? Who could blame him? The person he sees most in his life constantly berates him, constantly tells him how not good he is, and then makes him feel like shit for being sad all the time.

  
So, truth be told, it wasn't Jeno's fault for how he felt, but at the time there was no one telling him any different. Even though deep down he knew different, when someone is constantly telling you otherwise, you begin to listen more to the negative thoughts rather than the positive.

  
Despite all of that, despite Jeno not wanting to force Jaemin to be apart of his life, Jeno spoke ever so quietly, telling the other he could wipe up his face. What could it hurt if Jeno just planned for this to be a one time thing? For them to never cross paths again despite how much the older yearned for the other's presence to be with him at all times, even after that day.

  
"Are you sure?" Jaemin questioned, still lowered down looking up at Jeno, who just nodded his head. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I can tell you've had a not-so-good day, and I don't want to add to that discomfort." He furthered, voice still soft, as if anything louder than a whisper would cause Jeno to shatter into a million pieces.

  
"It's fine, I promise." Jeno spoke, slightly cringing at how weak his voice has sounded, again not liking how vulnerable he was in the moment with the other. "I-I'll let you know if anything makes me uncomfortable." He continued, nodding his head more so to reassure himself rather than Jaemin.

  
"Okay." Jaemin replied one last time, nodding his head before standing up straight again, leaning past Jeno to apply more water to the napkins just to make sure they weren't on their way to being dry.

  
Standing back in front of Jeno, Jaemin folded up the wet napkins to the best of his ability prior to asking Jeno to raise his head, which the other did, but only slightly, he was still scared of making eye contact with the other, knowing that the feeling he would most likely feel would be too good to experience just once.

  
Jaemin, however, didn't question it, again, not wanting the other to feel uncomfortable or make the other do anything he didn't wish to do.

  
The younger hadn't the slightest idea of what Jeno had went through, yet he was treating him as if he was made of glass, which, metaphorically, he was. That would explain why Jaemin was ever so gentle as the napkin pressed to the other's skin, slowly but surely brushing it over the older's tear stained cheeks, doing his best to rid the other of any signs that he had been crying.

  
Each motion, each swipe, each brush of the napkins against Jeno's cheeks made his heart double in beating. Each one feeling softer and lighter than the other as Jaemin did his best to help him out.

  
It was sweet, Jeno thought, seeing the other so focused in what he was doing. Yes, ever fiber of Jeno's being was telling him to run and get out before it was too late, but something....something in him made him stay. Something in him made him look up to the other and examine his face, for once Jaemin wasn't focused on trying to make eye contact with the other, so Jeno could map out each feature on the other's face, each blemish even though virtually there were none.

  
Jeno took this time to remember each and every little detail he could find on the other's face, never wanting to forget this moment, or Jaemin as a whole. Someone so kind, someone so caring even though they had just met. Jeno wanted to make sure he remembered everything he possibly could.

  
The way his jawline was soft yet so strong, the way his cheeks were so soft, Jeno just wanted to reach out and graze them with his thumb, almost as if they were in some cliche romance movie right before the kiss.

  
He took in detail the curve of his nose, the way his lips pursed as he was still focused on cleaning the other's cheeks. He took in the detail of the way the other's chocolate brown puppy dog eyes looked when they met his, causing the older's heart to stop as he was certain his entire face was going to turn red with blush.

  
Just as Jeno had thought, a warm feeling blossomed through his being, spreading to every inch of his body, a feeling so wholesome, so compassionate, so strong.

It was then Jeno knew he was fucked. Even if they were to never meet again, Jeno would miss that feeling. He would miss the way the other was caring for him the way that deep down he knew someone should care for him. He'd miss everything about the other man.

  
Jeno half expected Jaemin to return to what he was doing, while also half expecting him to run out since he had caught Jeno staring at him so intently.

  
What Jeno wasn't expecting the other to do, however, was gently grab at his chest and lift it up, the both of them fully gazing at one another. Jeno's mind screamed at him to look away, to get out that things were getting to comfortable between the two, that this was beginning to actually act out like a romance movie just before the kiss like he had thought just moments ago.

  
But he couldn't. Jeno couldn't look away.

  
No, it wasn't a 'Jeno couldn't look away' it was more of a 'Jeno didn't want to look away'. He didn't want to tear his gaze away from the softest eyes he had ever laid eyes on in his life. He didn't want to ever stop looking into the other's eyes.

  
Not even when the younger let the wet napkin fall to floor so he could softly caress the other's cheek, thumb brushing over the pink tinted area, did Jeno want to look or run away.

  
Not even as the other was leaning in slowly towards him did Jeno want to look, or run away. Yet again his entire being was screaming, pleading him to stop whatever was about to happen but Jeno knew what he wanted to do, despite everything telling him to get out.

  
So when the other's lips pressed ever so softly against his, just as Jaemin's eyes fluttered closed moments before, Jeno allowed his to do the same, kissing the other back.

  
_Fireworks_.

  
Jeno could only describe the feeling he was feeling as a million fireworks setting themselves off all at once.

  
It was like if fireworks happened to go off at the same time you found out you won the lottery while listening to your favorite song and spending said time with your favorite person.

  
In that moment, Jeno felt like nothing was wrong, that everything in his life finally found purpose and that all would be better with time, with Jaemin's lips pressed against his, both of his hands cupping his cheeks and his heart rhythmically beating along to a song Jeno knew the name to, but he didn't dare say it out loud or even think it.

  
Everything was, for a lack of better words, blissful.

  
Even as the other pulled away, the lips no longer connected, Jeno felt safe. He felt at home, which is strange considering they were in a public restroom. Everything felt right.

  
With their eyes locked together once again as silence fell between them, Jeno subconsciously reached his hands up to hold the other's which were still cupping his cheeks.

  
"I'm...I'm sorry." Jaemin breathed out, gulping afterwards, seemingly in shock for what he just did. "You just...I'm sorry." He continued, eyes scanning Jeno's face for some sort of reaction.

  
Jeno, truly and honestly not knowing what exactly to say, as he was still riding the wave of bliss that came with kissing Jaemin, let out a sigh before speaking the only thing he knew how to say when someone was apologizing.

  
"Don't be, it's okay." He hushed, allowing a smile to spread across his face, in hopes to reassure the other.

  
"You're just...so beautiful, your eyes, they sparkle and I just...I don't know, I'm sorry, really, I am." Jaemin continued, now he too had been blushing and Jeno took the time to take a mental picture of the boy in front of him, clearly shy from what had just happened.

  
Opting to hide his face, embarrassed of being called beautiful when clearly he was nothing compared to Jaemin's ethereal beauty, Jeno just shook his head.

  
"I'm not, and please, don't be sorry." Jeno repeated, not wanting the other to feel bad for something as trivial as a kiss. Jeno didn't freak out, and he even kissed back, so he wasn't quite sure why Jaemin was acting the way he was.

  
"I have a girlfriend." Jaemin spoke so quickly and quietly that it almost didn't register in Jeno's mind.

  
_Oh_. That would explain why he was acting so weird.

  
"Oh." Jeno let out, not really meaning to but he was still high from the kiss.

  
"Well had. I had a girlfriend. Only she won't let me break up with her. It's a long story." Jaemin explained, probably to try and not make himself seem like an asshole who's cheated on his girlfriend. "I actually, uh, used you as an excuse. And ditched her, saying you were my friend. She was following me until I went over to you. I'm glad she stopped." Jaemin continued, hands dropping from his cheeks.

  
"Oh." Jeno spoke again, still trying to process everything that had just happened, kiss included.

  
"I needed to get away but also I really wanted to talk to you, and when I saw you were clearly upset, I felt like I had to help. I'm sorry." Jaemin apologized again, his hand scratching at the back of his neck.

  
They sat in silence for a few moments, both not really knowing what to do or say next as the situation was a bit odd and cliche, but said silence resulted in Jaemin pulling out his phone, clearing his throat followed by asking the other for his number.

  
"If you want, anyway, I just thought, well, I don't know." Jaemin laughed nervously once asking, Jeno hadn't realized it at the time, but clearly he was the first guy Jaemin had tried to hit on.

  
"Of course." Jeno spoke, forgetting his entire inner monologue from earlier, about this only being a one time thing, and pulling his phone out, handing it to the other as the younger handed him his phone.

  
The kiss, for lack of better wording, really rewired Jeno's brain. Made him, in the least serious way, go metaphorically feral, forgetting any and all negative things that could happen in the future. He just wanted Jaemin in his life

  
And, _God_ , did he hope Jaemin felt the same.

  
"Who's Minnie?" Jaemin's voice rang out in his ears, head shooting up.

  
"Oh God." Jeno muttered, immediately crashing down from his high at the mention of a name.

  
_Minnie_. That was his boyfriend's nickname.

  
"Oh my God, Oh my god." Jeno spoke, panicked as he sat Jaemin's phone down on the counter, snatching his phone from the other's hand, looking at the screen to see the text that read "Minnie~ is calling" flash on the screen.

  
"What's wrong? Jaemin asked, brows furrowed in confusion, "Is everything alright Jeno?" He asked, locking eyes with the other again, immediately picking up on the sadness in Jeno's eyes. "Hey, you okay? You look like you're about to cry again." Jaemin spoke, reaching out for the other, only for Jeno to shoo his hand away.

  
Hopping down from the counter, Jeno pocketed his phone, ignoring his boyfriend's call as he was in the middle of a panic.

  
"I'm sorry, I need to go and I need to go now, I'm sorry Jaemin." Jeno rushed out, looking anyway but towards the younger.

  
"Jeno, what's going-" The pink haired boy tried to speak, only to get cut off.

  
"I need to go, I'm sorry."

  
And with that, Jeno rushed out of the bathroom, leaving the younger behind him, speeding towards his bike, needing to head back home knowing Minhyuk, his boyfriend, would be pissed if he didn't come home.

  
As much as he didn't want to go home, as much as he didn't want to leave Jaemin, Jeno knew it was either leave now, or suffer something three times as worse as what had happened earlier that day.

  
So with that, he unlocked his bike, and en route he went back towards his home, hoping and praying that Minhyuk wasn't too angry.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~ i hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
